villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Saruman
Saruman is a corrupt wizard in the Lord of the Rings franchise, now the servant of the Dark Lord, Sauron. A powerful enchanter, Saruman is an incredibly intelligent strategist and capable military commander. He is a major player in the live-action storyline of the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Sauron's Servant Saruman first emerges as Sauron's highest-ranking servant; his master orders him to call together a powerful army to take over the live-action world. As part of this, he breeds a new race of powerful Orcs known as the Uruk-Hai. He sends Lurtz, his most powerful Uruk-Hai warrior, and a crew of Uruk-Hai to capture the lair of Jadis, whom he believes has stolen the One Ring. Witch Vs Wizard Jadis, however, travels to take on Saruman personally. Jadis gets the draw on Saruman, throwing him around the room as if the wizard were a rag doll. But Saruman's craftiness surprises the witch. He grabs the White Witch's wand and threatens to overpower with two magical items. Jadis flees rather than face Saruman's wrath. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A Calling from Sauron In the beginning of the third war, Saruman recieves a call from his master, as Sauron adresses his minions to prepare themselves for the upcoming battles. A Battle of Sorcerers Eventually, Saruman tracks down the One Ring, currently possessed by the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin. He, initially, sends Lurtz to collect it for him, only for Lurtz to perish in a quick swing. Saruman then arrives personally to finish the job. Atlhough he is overwhelmed by the Dark One's power, Saruman reveals an ace upon his sleeves, as he opens a portal, that sucks on Rumpelstiltskin's son, Baelfire, to an unknown location. Non Disney Villains Tournament Quests and Dragons Saruman forms an alliance with two of his fellow wizards, Rothbart and Lord Maliss. While the two of them discuss the demises of various enchanters around the globe, Saruman concerns himself with finding the One Ring. Saruman acquires a mysterious map in need of deciphering; he thus heads to the lair of Ommadon to seek help. He brings along his newly mind-controlled dragon, Smaug. Ommadon, however, has no desire to assist Saruman and burns up the map. Before Saruman can sic Smaug onto Ommadon, Ommadon summons his own dragon, Bryagh. Though Smaug kills Bryagh, Ommadon himself grows several dragon heads and tries to eat Saruman. Saruman, however, brandishes some of his most powerful spells and destroys each of Ommadon's heads in quick succesison. Without his dragons, Ommadon crumbles into dust. New Turns, New Dimensions Saruman begins to shirk his duties to his alliance, leading Maliss and Rothbart to stop trusting him. He soon breaks with the wizards completely, joining forces with Skullmaster and Venger, along with Messina and Hexxus. Their goal: take the One Ring for themselves. But, the ever treacherous Saruman once again uses his allies to his advantage. When Messina, Venger, and Skullmaster perish in a battle against Skeletor and Evil Lyn, Saruman uses the magic residue to teleport himself to the live-action universe. There, he allies with Durza, Queen Bavmorda, and Captain Hook. Wizard vs. WitchCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Saruman Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Sauron's ForcesCategory:2001 introductionsCategory:1978 introductionsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Skullmaster Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Saruman and Profion Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Saruman Alliance in Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:Major PlayersCategory:The Bakshi BunchCategory:Movies Villains WarCategory:Sauron's Forces in Movies Villains WarCategory:Ralph Bakshi's VillainsCategory:RivalsCategory:SorcererCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:WarlockCategory:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Saruman and Hook set off to take down the Legion of Darkness, infiltrating one of their bases. Saruman heads through the base's lower level, encountering Muriel. Thinking himself superior to the witch, Saruman forgets that he is not on his best and only manages to disarm Muriel from her staff. Muriel, however, has latent magical ability and telephatically knocks Saruman around the room. Eventually, Saruman gets on the good foot and takes hold of Muriel's staff, using both at once to drive the witch away. Movies Villains War Vs Durza Heroes Vs Villains WarCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Member of the Bakshi Bunch Saruman appears as one of the members of the Bakshi Bunch, a faction formed by Blackwolf on purpose to eliminate the heroes. Shortly after their union, Doctor Facilier proposes the faction an offer of joining the Horned King's faction. Blackwolf and his allies accept his offer and head off to the Horned King's castle to serve under the lich king. Vs The Royal Council When Clavious captured the Genie and forced him to examine the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron, the source of the Horned King's power, the Genie explained that it was residing inside King Stefan's castle, guarded by the known noble rulers the world. The Horned King then orders his army to attack the castle of King Stefan at once. With the rest of the Horned King's forces dealing with the Council's members, Saruman approaches King Stefan himself in person, along with his close friend, King Hubert,. Stefann and Humbert make an attempt to stop the sorcerer, only for Saruman to cast a temporary sleeping spell on them, putting them out of commision . With the rest of the Royal Council's members defeated, and with the Black Cauldron found by the Horned King's forces, the Horned King returns to his castle, alongside with their newly captured prisoners. The Escape of the Heroes When Maleficent captures Peter Pan, Robin Hood and Elinore, she sends them to the Horned King's castle, as new prisoners of his castle. However, soon enough, the friends of the heroes storm in the castle to free the imprisoned heroes. When they actually manage to succeed in freeing the others and escape from the Horned King's castle, Blackwolf, Saruman, and Nekron look on frustrated, as blaming each other for their failure to kill the heroes. Combining Forces Later, Maleficent proposes an alliance with the Horned King's forces, explaining the situation about stopping the heroes plans. The Horned King and his forces agreed to her offer and set off to deal with the remaint heroes. When Maleficent leaves, Blackwolf gathers his army and his allies, adressing them in a great speech, that would boost their morality to annihilate the heroes, as the rest members of the Bakshi Bunch watch in interest. With Blackwolf's forces attacking a village, inhabited by elves and other heroes, Blackwolf manages to distract the hero defense force, by showing them visions of Nazi soldiers, contained within a projector. Blackwolf, Saruman, and possibly Nekron, used their opportunity by letting their minions into attacking the village. The whole scene turned into a holocaust as many heroes were killed during the fight. Fighting for the One-Ring Later, Saruman is sent by the Horned King, as one of the enlisted members, to execute the heroes at the castle of Nekron. During that that time, the wizard dispatched the Nazgûl horsemen to examine the One-Ring's whereabouts. Eventually, a Nazgûl horseman informed his master, that the One-Ring is possessed by the young boy Taran. After being informed, the castle gets under attacked by the forces of Garrett. In the midst of the fight, Saruman orders his Orc and Uruk-Hai army to strike at Robin Hood and Eilonwy, attempting to lure Taran from the shadows. Although Robin Hood escapes, the terrible monsters of Saruman manage to corner Eilonwy, but before they could kill her, they are halted back by Taran, who killed an Orc monster in the process. Saruman then demands the young boy to give the One-Ring to him. In response, Taran sweeps out the armies of Saruman for good. The angered Saruman then steps in the fray to deal with the menace. Despite Taran's threatement, Saruman unleashes a magical wave of energy, that knocks off Taran. Saruman then teleports to parts unknown. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains war Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Sir Oswald Alliance in Villains War Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Christopher Lee Category:The Archmage's Alliance in Heroes Vs Villains Category:Saruman's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament